Kin Sakomoto
Kin Sakomoto is a Sand Ninja who can control gold dust and use sunagakures special kekkei Genkai known as the magnet release which he use's as the sand villages best spy to collect info on their enemies and take them down from the inside. History When Kin was first born his parents couldn't be happier, he was their third child but he wasn't treated bad because of that he had two loving sisters who couldn't leave him alone and as he got older it got to the point where both of his siters had alittle crush on him due to him becoming so handsome. When he turned six he was sent to the sunagakures ninja academy to see if he was up to the task of being a ninja which to the surprise of his teachers and his family he exceled in it and as the years went along they found he had a special power... to use the magnet release and gold dust which the villages very own kazekage had used when he was alive so at the young age of 8 he graduated the academy and joined team fourteen with his sisters and their dad as the sensei. After 4 years of training with his family and having a few missions under his belt his dad felt it was time for them to join in on the chunin exam that was held at konoha almost every year. They started out fine in the first challenege which turned out to be a fake test put together to freak them out before the physical part began in the forest of death against the different teams from other villages. He and his sisters got the first scroll so they had to find the second but it was extremely hard they fought tooth and nail until they finally found what they were looking for to head to the tower in the center of the forest where to their dismay even more battles were about to take place but thankfully this year enough had been elimanated to move on to the finals but that meant he might have to face his sisters which made him nervous he couldn't hurt them they were family and meant alot to him. It was finally his turn and luckily it was against a guy he had never met before but something was off about him but he ignored it and fought the man who turned out to be tougher then expected using a special technique that made him quick as lightning making it hard to attack, but he slipped him up using his gold dust to get enough time to hit him with a sea of it to end the match making him a glorified chunin now. He now does missions with his sisters and countinues to train so he can become the best in his village and prove he can do whatever he wants in life without regret. Personality under construction... Appearance Abilities Relationships Quotes